1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to displaying a touch screen keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a touch screen is an input device replacing a traditional keyboard or a mouse. Touch screen keyboards are keyboards based on touch screens. Accordingly, when a user touches a key on a touch screen keyboard by using his/her finger or a touch pen, an apparatus having a touch screen function (referred to as a touch screen apparatus hereinafter) recognizes that a signal corresponding to the touched key is input.
Conventional touch screen keyboards are based on touch screen apparatuses. Accordingly, touch screen keyboards having display positions and display sizes designated according to touch screen apparatuses are provided to users. For example, when a touch screen apparatus has a large size, a touch screen keyboard including keys each having a large touch area may be displayed, and when a touch screen apparatus has a small size, a touch screen keyboard including keys each having a small touch area may be displayed.
As such, conventional touch screen keyboards are displayed at positions in sizes which are designated according to touch screen apparatuses, and have a similar key arrangement to that of conventional keyboards. Accordingly, when a user controls a touch screen keyboard by using his/her fingers, he/she should control the touch screen keyboard by using both his/her hands in a similar manner to that used to control a conventional keyboard.
Also, since touch areas for respective keys of the touch screen keyboard that is based on a touch screen apparatus are fixed, a touch error may be caused while using the user's fingers. For example, when the user touches a key by using his/her little finger, the little finger may fail to precisely touch a center point of a touch area of the key, thereby causing a touch error.